Akatskui
|- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Deidara (Former Member - Deceased) |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Konan (Former Member - Quit) |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Uchiha Itachi (Former Member - Deceased) |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Zetsu |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Orochimaru (Former Member - Neutralized) |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Hoshigaki Kisame |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Kakuzu (Former Member - Deceased) |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Hidan (Former Member - Neutralized) |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Akasuna no Sasori (Former Member - Deceased) |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Tobi / Uchiha Madara |- |align="left" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#983a32" colspan="3"|The Groups |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Deidara and Sasori |- |width="24%" style="vertical-align: top"| |width="76%" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top"|Deidara and Sasori were known for being artists. Deidara uses clay to model his explosive animals and Sasori was a master puppet maker. Deidara acted as the junior in their partnership, deferring to Sasori as the stronger ninja. This did not stop them from getting into spats about the nature of art though. After Sasori's death, Tobi assumed his position and role as Deidara's partner. Deidara was assigned to capture the Ichibi and Tobi the Sanbi. Sasori did not know where his Jinchuuriki was. It is unknown if this was the Sanbi or some other individual. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Deidara and Tobi |- |width="24%" style="vertical-align: top"| |width="76%" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top"|Deidara and Tobi share a very strained relationship. Always eager to impress his new teammates, Tobi is prone to excitement. This often annoys Deidara who tries to do his best to show Tobi what it means to be an Akatsuki member. Tobi was assigned to capture the Sanbi. Though he boasts that he took out the beast himself, he was helped in his assignment by Deidara. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Hidan and Kakuzu |- |width="24%" style="vertical-align: top"| |width="76%" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top"|Hidan and Kakuzu work together and share a somewhat testy relationship. Hidan follows a very strict religion, which annoys Kakuzu with its long rituals. Hidan is very defensive of the religion, causing Kakuzu to often get tired of his partner's diatribes. Kakuzu on the other hand often makes side-trips to collect bounties, which annoys Hidan. Hidan was assigned to capture the Nibi. It is unknown what tailed beast Kakuzu was assigned. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Itachi and Kisame |- |width="24%" style="vertical-align: top"| |width="76%" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top"|Itachi and Kisame work together and form a rather strong partnership. Both men seem to respect each other and Kisame seems to act as the junior in the group, deferring to Itachi's decisions. Itachi was assigned to capture the Kyuubi and Kisame was assigned the Yonbi. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Pain and Konan |- |width="24%" style="vertical-align: top"| |width="76%" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top"|Pain and Konan work together, carrying out a partnership that has lasted since their youth in the Rain Country. Both report to Uchiha Madara, who operates in the guise of Tobi. |- |bgcolor="#983a32" colspan="3"|Associates |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Yuura |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="76%" bgcolor="#faf0e6" colspan="2"|Yuura has served as a trusted member of the Kazekage advisory council for four years. Little did Yuura know that he had been placed under a memory block jutsu for over a decade. This block was placed by his former master Sasori. The block made Yuura forget that he was actually gathering data and serving as a plant to wipe out the Sand's defenses. When Sasori returned to Hidden Sand, he activated Yuura and removed the memory block. Returning to his masters commands, Yuura wiped out the Sands defenses, allowing them easier access to capture Gaara. Yuura was later used in a sacrifical jutsu to provide a host body for Uchiha Itachi to inhabit when he fought Kakashi and Naruto. Zetsu later ate his body for sustenance. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Mukade |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="76%" bgcolor="#faf0e6" colspan="2"|Mukade served was an underling of Akatsuki member Sasori. He was used as a sacrifice to take on the form of Hoshigaki Kisame in Pain's Shouten no Jutsu. Kisame fought Gai and managed to imprison Neji, Lee and TenTen. Gai was forced to open several gates and used his Asakujaku technique to pummel "Kisame" and defeat him. In the rubble, the body of Mukade lost its appearance and revealed to Gai that they had not actually been fighting Kisame at all. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Yakushi Kabuto |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="76%" bgcolor="#faf0e6" colspan="2"|Several years before the series started, Kabuto was already working for Sasori as a spy. He last saw Sasori during this period and operated under Sasori's memory block jutsu for a period of time. Sasori placed Kabuto into Orochimaru's confidence in the hopes of learning more about Orochimaru's body transfer jutsu. However, Orochimaru removed the memory block jutsu from Kabuto and the young man was impressed enough by Orochimaru that he chose to still stand beside him. Sasori was apparently ignorant of this fact, and had scheduled a meeting with Kabuto to give him some item. Sasori was killed before this meeting and Konoha ninja went in his place and impersonated him. Kabuto went to Sasori playing the part of his loyal spy, but he turned against Sasori and planned to kill him with the help of Orochimaru. When it was revealed not to actually be Sasori, they chose to fight the Konoha ninja, including Naruto, anyway. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Zangei |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="76%" bgcolor="#faf0e6" colspan="2"|Zangei was a bounty exchange master who ran one of the disposal centers located in Fire Country region. The center was located in a secret area accessed through a men's restroom. Akatsuki member Kakuzu often used this center to drop off corpses of the bounties he had collected. Zangei would gladly pay Kakuzu for his services. He was later captured by Konoha and taken in for interrogation by Morino Ibiki. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Ginji |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="76%" bgcolor="#faf0e6" colspan="2"|Former Akatsuki member Kakuzu was a bounty hunter and obsessed with wealth. He used the services of Ginji to manage his extensive wealth. After his death, Team Snake sought out Ginji to learn about Akatsuki's whereabouts. |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Team Hawk |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="76%" bgcolor="#faf0e6" colspan="2"|After Uchiha Madara revealed the true events behind Itachi's actions, Sasuke chose to side with the legendary ninja against Konoha. After that revelation, he changed the name of his team from "Snake" to "Hawk". The group then donned Akatsuki robes and set out to capture the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki for Madara. |- |bgcolor="#983a32" colspan="3"|The Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Gaara and Ichibi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-1.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 35First Anime Appearance: Naruto Episode 20Hidden Village: SandRank: KazekageBijuu: Shukaku the Ichibi (One-Tailed Tanuki Demon)Power: Mini-Shukaku form ~ protective sand tanuki form, automatic sand defenseDrawbacks: If Gaara sleeps Shukaku can take controlStatus: CapturedAkatsuki Member: DeidaraInfo: Chiyo imbued the demon Shukaku into the Kazekage's son Gaara. Gaara lead a lonely life until he met Uzumaki Naruto. He pledged himself to prove his worth and protect his village. His drive led him to become Kazekage. He was defeated in battle by Deidara and Akatsuki removed the Shukaku demon from within Gaara, killing him. |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Nii Yugito and Nibi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-2.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 312First Anime Appearance: Shippuuden Episode 71Hidden Village: CloudRank: JouninBijuu: Two-Tailed Cat DemonPower: Fiery mouth blastsDrawbacks: UnknownStatus: CapturedInfo: Yugito was a kunoichi from Hidden Cloud. Like Gaara and Naruto, she was an active part of her village. She contained the two-tailed cat demon, which was defeated in battle by Hidan and Kakuzu. Akatsuki then removed the Nibi from within Yugito, killing her. |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Yagura and Sanbi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-3.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 317First Anime Appearance: NAHidden Village: Formerly MistRank: MizukageBijuu: Three-Tailed Turtle DemonStatus: CapturedInfo: Akatsuki tracked down the location of the Sanbi, the three-tailed demon, which has the characteristics of turtles and shrimp. In the past, the Sanbi was imbued within Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. When Akatsuki captured it, Sanbi was "in the wild," with no Jinchuuriki host. For this reason he was weaker, as he could not properly control his power. Tobi was assigned to capture this demon and did so with the assistance of Deidara. This demon was succesfully sealed in the King of Hell by the group. |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Roushi and Yonbi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-4.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 353First Anime Appearance: NAHidden Village: RockRank: UnknownBijuu: Four-Tailed Demon ApePower: Youton NinjutsuDrawbacks: UnknownStatus: CapturedInfo: Roushi contained the four-tailed demon, which took the form of a large lava-emitting gorilla.. He was made a Jinchuuriki by Hidden Rock, at some point he and his village parted company. He travelled the world to try and understand his powers. He used his Bijuu to create Youton (Lava Element) Ninjutsu, a combination of Earth and Fire Elements that created a lava which could melt through anything. He was defeated in battle by Kisame. |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Han and Gobi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-5.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 420First Anime Appearance: NAHidden Village: RockRank: ?Bijuu: Five-Tailed Demon Whale-HorseStatus: CapturedInfo: Akatsuki captured Han and his Bijuu at some point in the past. The demon takes the form of a whale-horse hybrid. It is unknown which Akatsuki member captured the demon. Two of the unseen captured Jinchuuriki's were outcasts, who were abandoned by their village when Akatsuki came to capture them. |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Utakata and Rokubi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-6.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 420First Anime Appearance: NAHidden Village: MistRank: ?Bijuu: Six-Tailed Demon GastropodStatus: CapturedInfo: Akatsuki captured Utakata and his Bijuu at some point in the past. The demon takes the form of a slimy slug. It is unknown which Akatsuki member captured the demon. Two of the unseen captured Jinchuuriki's were outcasts, who were abandoned by their village when Akatsuki came to capture them. This individual may have been one of the outcasts. |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Fuu and Shichibi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-7.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 420First Anime Appearance: NAHidden Village: WaterfallRank: ?Bijuu: Seven-Tailed Demon Rhino BeetleStatus: CapturedInfo: Info: Akatsuki captured Fuu and her Bijuu at some point in the past. The demon takes the form of a beetle with six wings and one cerci acting as its tails. It is unknown which Akatsuki member captured the demon. Two of the unseen captured Jinchuuriki's were outcasts, who were abandoned by their village when Akatsuki came to capture them. This individual may have been one of the outcasts. |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Killer Bee and Hachibi |- |valign="top" align="center" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-8.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 408First Anime Appearance: NAHidden Village: CloudRank: Unknown (Probably Jounin)Bijuu: Eight-Tailed Demon Ox-CephalopodPower: Mini-Hachibi form ~ protective Hachibi chakra taking ox-cephalopod form, gigantic chakra and power boost to BeeStatus: ActiveInfo: Akatsuki has yet to find and seal two Jinchuuriki: Naruto and the Hachibi Bijuu named Kiraa Bii (Killer Bee). After Uchiha Madara swayed Sasuke to his side, he sent the young man after this Bijuu. Killer Bee posseses the ability to become his Bijuu, that of a tentacled ox beast. He was eventually knocked out by Sasuke's Amaterasu and taken for sealing. His body was revealed as a transformed tentacle, while the real Bee was still safe in Lightning. This allowed Bee to escape capture and evade Akatsuki. |valign="top" align="center" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/images/bijuu/tail-9.gif"|First Manga Appearance: Chapter 1First Anime Appearance: Episode 1Hidden Village: LeafRank: GeninBijuu: Kyuubi no Youko (Nine-Tailed Fox Demon)Power: Mini-Kyuubi form ~ protective Kyuubi chakra taking fox form, gigantic chakra and power boost to NarutoDrawbacks: Excessive use of Kyuubi destroys Naruto's body and makes him a mindless killing machineStatus: ActiveInfo: Yondaime Hokage imprisoned the Kyuubi within Naruto after it attacked Konoha. Like many Jinchuuriki, Naruto led a lonely life. Over time though, he gained friends and left his life of despair behind. He has been trained by the Sannin Jiraiya to make full use of Jinchuuriki gifts. |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |}